Visite Nocturne
by Dragonna
Summary: Cette nuit-là, Arthur ne pouvait pas dormir, ruminant milles et une pensées. Il n'aurait pas imaginé qu'un intrus allait s'introduire chez lui et lui dire pas mal de choses plus ou moins importantes. Cette personne avait traumatisé Ludwig, et pensait bien discuter avec l'anglais cette fois. Angleterre en sortira-t-il traumatisé ou arrivera-t-il à chasser cette personne?


**Disclaimer**: Hetalia ne m'appartient pas.

**Personnages:** Rome, Angleterre/Arthur, France/Francis, Sealand/Peter

**Parings**: Fruk

**Genre**: Humour

**Rating**: Pour tous.

* * *

Cette nuit-là, Arthur se leva, incapable de se rendormir. Il allait se faire un bon thé et retourner ensuite au lit. Il fit chauffer de l'eau dans la bouilloire. Et bailla.

Évidement c'était quand il était en robe de chambre, en bas, devant de l'eau qui chauffait, que le sommeil revenait. Quand il n'était plus dans son lit douillet, blotti dans les bras de son amant. Il aurait du dormir paisiblement...et bien non. Il ruminait ses pensées et grognait après la dernière réunion qui avait fini en crise. Il avait fallu la reporter à dans deux jours...

_Foutu Karma_

Il s'étira pour chasser les quelques crampes. Non pas qu'il allait s'endormir sur place. Il avait déjà fait des nuits blanches. Il n'était pas vieux. Pas du tout. Se passant une main dans les cheveux il chassa la fatigue qui l'envahissait. Il avait pas mal de soucis ces derniers temps..et il ruminait encore sa dernière dispute en date avec Alfred...ce sale gosse. Il lui avait pas foutu assez de fessées à ce gamin. Peut-être l'avait-il trop gâté, comme disait Francis? Non...non c'était la faute de ce stupid frog si l'américain était comme ça, il avait eu une mauvaise influence sur lui. A ses pensées, Arthur se retint d'aller flanquer son amant par terre et tirant sur la couverture. Mauvaise idée. Il se ferait incendier et finirait avec une douleur au derrière.

Sérieusement Amérique ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de dire des sottises? Il fallait aussi qu'il le provoque régulièrement? Et qu'il lui envoie des mails bizarres également?

Il en avait marre des '_'lol regarde ça_'' suivi d'une adresse. Ou des ''_mes néopets sont les plus mignons! Regaaaarrrddee''_. Et ne parlons pas de son écriture sur le web, le langage sms lui donnait mal aux yeux. Il avait écrit une réponse incendiaire où il disait clairement que si Alfred ne lui envoyait pas des messages correct, il ne répondrait pas. Il n'y avait plus rien eu pendant une semaine (le gamin devait bouder) puis des messages normaux (mais inutiles) étaient arrivés. Arthur ne répondait pas à chaque fois. Et en ignorait pas mal. Mais il se demandait si Alfred harcelait aussi Matthew et Kiku de la sorte. En tout cas, pas Ivan qui lui aurait déjà donné un coup de son arme fétiche sur le crâne. Bref Alfred était tellement négligent qu'il avait chopé un virus et lui en avait envoyé un aussi. C'était hier. Son ordinateur était mort. Il avait hurlé, incendié son ex-colonie au téléphone. Celui-ci avait promis de payer le nouvel ordinateur (en plus du sien qui était out également).

_Résultat, Arthur devait se contenter de son portable de voyage. Avec un petit écran. Ce qui l'agaçait prodigieusement. _

_Heureusement il avait enregistré ses fichiers personnels et ses photos sur des clés usb mais quand même!_

Il ruminait donc tout ça. Donc il ne pouvait pas dormir.

Malgré le massage merveilleux de son amant, il n'avait pu fermé l'oeil. Il avait fait semblant pour ne pas l'inquiéter mais...il maudissait trop son ''fils'' pour ça.

Et attrapa un couteau qu'il lança derrière lui, sans un regard en arrière. D'un geste assuré. Il maîtrisait cela à la perfection, l'ayant souvent fait quand il était pirate.

_Qui était l'enquiquineur?_

_Un de ses frères_? Sans doute car Francis aurait déjà parlé (et il l'aurait entendu descendre les escaliers en plus) et là aucun son. Mais il avait bien senti la présence qui s'avançait. Donc il avait réagit en réflexe. Il préférait être le premier à agir, au cas où...

Si c'était un humain venu cambrioler, ça allait saigner! Il n'aurait aucun remord à tabasser un anglais qui se serait introduit chez lui pour le piller. Il avait pourtant un système d'alarme. Il retint un juron en n'entendant rien. Avait-il raté sa cible? Mais il n'avait pas entendu non plus le couteau se planter dans le mur ou tomber au sol. Et il n'avait pas entendu un bruit de chute quelconque. Donc il n'avait pas atteint sa cible. Et celle-ci avait attrapé l'objet pointu.

_Donc ce n'était pas n'importe qui..._

«Joli.» Fit une voix derrière.

_Une voix d'adulte._

_Une aura de nation, mais une aura étrange, comme éteinte. _

Arthur se retourna, prêt à hurler sur l'intrus (enfin pas trop fort, pour ne pas réveiller son amant qui dormait à l'étage) et se retrouva face à un homme ressemblant à Feliciano et Lovino mais en plus vieux, avec deux boucles et une tenue blanche et beige. Qui avait un sourire un peu trop lumineux.

«Qui êtes vous?» cracha-t-il d'un ton dur, croisant les bras et foudroyant le nouveau venu du regard. Qui que ce soit. Il allait le démonter s'il n'avait pas une bonne raison d'être là en plein milieu de la nuit!

L'homme prit un air surpris «Voyons tu n'as jamais entendu parler de moi? Je suis déçu!

- J'ai pas le souvenir de vous avoir rencontrer dans ma vie!» Siffla l'anglais, serrant les poings avant d'avoir un éclair de compréhension «Vous êtes une nation disparue.

- Comme c'est rude mon garçon. Oui. Devine qui je suis!

- Je ne sais pas...L'Empire Romain! Vous avez l'air civilisé et vous ressemblez à Romano.

- Gagné!» Fit l'homme, levant les bras au ciel comme pour acclamer la réponse exacte du plus jeune. Il se dirigea vers une assiette «Hoo qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? Des scones?» il en prit un et eut une moue pensive «Ca sent bizarre...j'ai pas confiance!» il reposa la nourriture «C'est sans doute immangeable. Si tu tiens de ta mère, c'est pas comestible! Je me souviens encore des plats qu'elle préparait...ses fils engloutissaient tout mais moi je suis tombé tout raide.

- Je ne vous permets pas!» siffla Arthur, poings serrés de colère. «Et baissez d'un ton! Il y a deux personnes qui dorment en haut!» Si ce type réveillait Peter il allait le massacrer, et tant pis pour les risques personnels.

«Holàlà j'ai affaire à un ours mal léché je crois.» Rit le romain en s'adossant au mur, amusé. «Tu ressemble à ton père. Sauf que lui il était pas très causant. Avec moi un peu. Mais la plupart du temps, il se limitait à ''_femme, faisons un enfant pour représenter mon peuple. Je t'ai battu, tu n'as pas le choix'_'. Et encore j'ai développé.» il fit un signe agacé de la main «Et le romantisme alors? Quand j'ai rencontré la mère de mon petit Francis (et de Feliciano) je lui ai fait la cour moi. Des cadeaux, de jolies phrases, de la musique...Je ne l'ai pas forcé à quoique ce soit.»

Arthur était devenu très pâle. «Forcé?

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois? Il envahissait, il voulait laisser un fils pour représenter le peuple qu'il laissait sur ces terres.» il se rendit alors compte de ses paroles et se frotta la nuque, embarrassé et mal à l'aise. «De toute façon, il ne se préoccupait pas de ses fils outre mesure. Le petit du nord, qu'il avait eu avec Gaule, blond aux yeux bleus comme Francis...et son frère et sa sœur. Il les a emmené, je ne les ai jamais vu...enfin si mais de loin. Mais il les a laissé à son peuple pour voyager ici et là. L'autre petit du nord, aux cheveux ébouriffé et puis son frère qui avait toujours l'air fâché...comment s'appellent-ils déjà?

- Matthias et Berwald?

- C'est ça! Il y avait deux belles Scandinavie, il les a eu avec l'une des deux. Mais il n'a jamais pu approcher l'autre. Il était très fort pour séduire les femmes...il était fort et beau, à l'époque ça marchait bien.» Il secoua la tête «Dire que moi je me servais de ma culture et de mon romantisme...Ça mettait plus de temps mais c'était quand même bien mieux.»

Arthur avait un goût de bile dans la bouche. Son père ne s'était jamais préoccupé de ses enfants. Jamais. Il n'était jamais venu le voir, c'est vrai et c'était un barbare. A quoi s'attendait-il? Ses frères ne lui avaient pas mentis à ce sujet. Il en avait mal au cœur. Il avait été jaloux des frères latins qui se souvenaient de leur père et en parlait avec affection, ayant par contre oublier leur autre parent, plus ou moins. «Il a agit de même avec tout ses enfants?

- Hum, il a rejeté le petit Autriche qui me ressemblait trop. Mais ses préférés étaient Gilbert et Ludwig, surtout ce dernier...l'enfant chéri, précieux, qui lui ressemblait tant. Son héritier, son petit favori. Je lui ai dit souvent qu'il avait fait une préférence cruelle pour ses fils mais il s'en fichait. Il m'a dit que seul Ludwig était réellement désiré comme héritier, les autres étaient là pour représenter ses terres. Gilbert était aussi spécial.

- Il ne m'aimait pas?» Articula Arthur d'une voix tremblante. _Idiot,_ se dit-il avec colère. _Qu'est-ce que tu imaginais? Tes frères te l'avaient dit non? C'était juste un barbare qui a humilié ta mère. Rien de plus. Tu n'as pas de père. Juste un géniteur. _Prenant une grande inspiration, il tourna le dos à son interlocuteur avant de dire, d'une voix tremblante «Aucune importance.» Oui aucune importance. Après tout cet homme n'était jamais venu. Comme il n'était certainement jamais venu voir les autres. Il n'était qu'un enfant parmi les autres, représentant des angles et des saxons. Il avait eu ses frères, son peuple et ses rois pour l'élever. Et puis il avait eu Francis. Et ça suffisait. Il n'avait eu besoin de personne d'autre.

«Désolé gamin. C'était un barbare...je m'entendais bien avec lui mais je n'aimais pas le père qu'il était.» Rome était sincèrement désolé. Il avait souvent vu Germania à l'œuvre avec ses enfants. Il était froid et distant. Sévère. Il n'y avait que ses deux favoris, le petit albinos et son cadet qui avaient le droit à un peu d'amour mais jamais un sourire cependant. Il voyait bien en Arthur en enfant qui n'avait pas été assez aimé. Pauvre petit.

«Hibernia aussi était un barbare et pourtant il aimait ses fils.» grommela Arthur, serrant les poings, refoulant la vague de colère. Ça ne servait à rien de s'énerver. A rien.

Rome ne répondit pas, haussant les épaules. Il n'allait pas défendre son rival après tout. Il n'avait jamais approuvé ses méthodes d'éducations.

* * *

Arthur prit une inspiration profonde et éteignit la bouilloire, sans envie de thé ayant été coupée nette. Il se tourna vers le romain, et demanda, d'un ton las «Que voulez-vous exactement?»

L'autre sourit «Voir mon adorable petit garçon.

- Francis n'est pas vraiment petit.» Grogna l'anglais en levant les yeux au ciel. _Un papa gâteau, il ne manquait plus que ça. Comment le virer sans réveiller Francis et Peter? _

«Je ne l'ai pas vu grandir, ce sera toujours mon petit Gallia.» fit le brun avant de filer...à l'étage en riant et en disant «Juste un coup d'oeil!»

«Hé! Je ne vous permets pas!» Cria le britannique en s'élançant à sa suite, furieux. «Il dort, laissez le tranquille!» Il se retenait de hurler parce qu'il ne voulait réveiller personne. Et puis si son amant voyait son père, ce serait partit pour les commérages pendant toute la nuit et il en ferait les frais. Rien que ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Et si ils réveillaient Peter? Il faudrait expliquer à l'enfant que cet individu qui ressemblait à Romano était Grand-père...et celui-ci allait piquer une crise de gâtisme aiguë! Donc il ne fallait pas que son amant se réveille.

Il entra dans la chambre et reprit son souffle. Rome regardait le blond dormir et fit, ému «Il a tellement grandi...il est un homme maintenant. Et il porte la barbe, comme moi.»

Arthur s'abstint de répondre, se tortillant sur place, agacé.

Le brun sourit et fronça soudain les sourcils «Mais où est sa petite boucle? Quand il était petit, il en avait une qui se voyait bien.»

L'anglais ne s'en souvenait pas. «Une boucle...Comme ses frangins italiens? Où?» Un point faible, il s'en pourléchait les babines rien qu'à imaginer la chose. Ce serait une façon d'avoir son amant à ses pieds et de prendre le contrôle chaque fois qu'il voudrait.

«Hoho voilà un regard bien prédateur.

- Q...quoi?

- Toi tu as tout du frustré qui ne domine pas souvent!»

Arthur ouvrit grand la bouche, choqué. De quel droit ce type se permettait-il de...de..il rougit et se retint une nouvelle fois de hurler. Sa volonté de ne pas réveiller les deux dormeurs était la plus forte. Il ne craquerait pas. Non. Pas du tout. Il serait fort.

«Au moins tu n'es pas impuissant.»

Angleterre ouvrit ses chakras, il ne hurlerait pas. Il était en paix, détendu...parfaitement calme.

«Et tu n'es pas puceau, pas comme Ludwig.»

Il s'étrangla. Comment ça l'allemand était vierge? N'avait aucune expérience? Avec un amant comme Feliciano? «Je crois que ce n'est plus le cas.

- Je me doute que mon petit Feli a prit les choses en mains.»

L'ancien pirate se prit la tête dans les mains, désespéré. Il avait envie de pleurer. Il voulait chasser les images mentales.

«Mais pourquoi tous mes petits chéris choisissent des Germaniques? Mon petit Antonio avec ce garçon effrayant, le demi-frère de Francis.

- Vous parlez de Pays-Bas?

- Hum...»

_Génial. D'autres images mentales_. Il ne demandait que ça tient. Il se frotta les tempes. Il ne voulait rien savoir de plus. Rien. «Ça n'en fait que trois. Lovino en a choisi un autre. Même si je sais pas qui.» L'italien était secret et ne montrait rien de sa relation.

«Mon petit Heraclès avec ce type qui l'a envahi...»

_Pitié qu'il se taise. _

_Au moins c'était fini...enfin il l'espérait._

«Pourquoi es-tu si bougon? Es-tu frustré mon petit? Mon fils te prive de...»

Il explosa «CE N'EST PAS VOS FUCKING AFFAIRES, JE VAIS TRES BIEN ET JE NE SUIS PAS FRUSTRE, MA VIE SEX...

- Arthur?»

Les mots moururent dans sa gorge et voyant que son amant s'était redressé et le regardait. Rome lui avait disparu. Ils était seuls. Et il avait certainement réveillé Peter. Se maudissant, il se frotta les tempes avec fatigue. Il voulait dormir. Il n'en pouvait plus.

«Mon lapin?

- I'm not your bloody rabbit...» Gémit l'anglais d'un ton plaintif. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit près de l'autre blond.

«Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

- Ton...» Il tenta de se calmer «Ton fucking father était là et a insulté ma virilité! Voilà ce qui ne va pas! Ne me dis pas que c'est impossible! Il était là, je l'ai vu et je ne rêvais pas!» Sa voix était montée dans les aiguës à la fin et des petites larmes pointaient au coin de ses yeux.

Francis le prit dans ses bras «Là...là, mon pauvre Arty, tu es vraiment fatigué!

- Je n'ai pas rêvé!

Bien entendu...» il lui posa un doux baiser sur le front et l'allongea, le prenant à nouveau dans ses bras, lui frottant le dos.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit et Peter apparut, une peluche dans les bras. «Tu as un problème jerk?» Du haut de ses 7 ans physique, il était encore mignon. Mais avait définitivement passé trop de temps avec ses oncles.

Son tuteur sourit «Tout va bien mon grand. J'ai juste fait un mauvais rêve et j'ai parlé en dormant.

- Tu as crié!

- Voilà.»

L'enfant n'eut pas l'air convaincu. Arthur se leva et fit, dans un sourire forcé «Je vais te ramener à ta chambre, tu dois dormir!» il le poussa gentiment vers la pièce en question.

Francis se laissa retomber sur le lit, pensif.

_Il ne croyait pas vraiment aux fantômes, ou plutôt il n'en avait jamais vu._

_Son amant avait-il rêvé?_

_Cependant si c'était vrai, le romain avait préféré disparaître que lui parler. _

Quelque part, ça le blessait un peu.

* * *

** Fin**


End file.
